


Flight Risk

by coldgun



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Joe West's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldgun/pseuds/coldgun
Summary: Когда Генри Аллена впервые привезли в Айрон Хайтс – Леонарду Снарту двадцать два, он устал от своего сокамерника и умирал от скуки.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 20





	Flight Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flight Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388916) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> Так как фикбук в край ахуел, я решила публиковать работы и здесь. Очень надеюсь, что скоро все перейдут сюда. А пока я разбираюсь с этим сайтом, наслаждайтесь этой прекрасной работой <з  
> спасибо Даше https://ficbook.net/authors/1305061 за бетинг

Когда Генри Аллена впервые привезли в Айрон Хайтс — Леонарду Снарту было двадцать два, он устал от своего сокамерника и буквально умирал от скуки.

Он облокачивается на решетку и лениво наблюдает за проходящими мимо новоприбывшими, забавляясь угадыванием преступлений, совершенными каждым из них. Он давно понял, что это не так уж и трудно, если присмотреться к деталям.

Пристальный взгляд — убийство. Трясущиеся плечи — что-то связанное с наркотиками, скорее всего ограбление. Беспечность — угон автомобиля. Уверенные движения руками — карманник. Бегающий взгляд — непредумышленное убийство. Едва скрываемый ужас — либо новичок, либо что-то связанное с финансами — все зависит от стрижки.

Когда его взгляд падает на Генри Аллена, он замечает ловкость его рук, думает «карманник» и двигается дальше, но спустя пару секунд оборачивается.

Нет, неверно. Его руки не дрожат, даже в тюрьме, но выражение его лица вовсе не соответствует карманнику. Этот человек никогда прежде в своей жизни не сталкивался лицом к лицу с преступником, и пусть его стрижка хороша, но совсем не как у финансиста; плечи Аллена опущены, будто он несет на них вес всего мира.

Ха.

Лен наблюдает, как их ведут на осмотр. Когда их выводят обратно, охранники пытаются выяснить, где располагаются их камеры. Бывавшие здесь сразу же расходятся по своим предпочтённым местам, а новички собираются вместе, как встревоженные воробьи. Генри Аллен стоит в стороне, заламывая пальцы.

Лен направляется к нему.

— Что ты сделал? — прямо спрашивает он, не утруждая себя любезностями.

Аллен моргает.

— Разве не грубо спрашивать подобное? — еле слышно отвечает он.

— Зависит от того, из-за чего ты попал сюда, — пренебрежительно говорит Лен. На самом деле, этот вопрос считается грубым только на телевидении: вообще-то, во многих отношениях это _единственный_ вопрос здесь, в тюрьме, где половина заключённых только и делают, что рассказывают, что они сделали, из-за своей глупой человеческой любви к исповеданию грехов. — Так чем ты занимался? Я имею в виду твою работу.

— Я… Мою _работу_? — спрашивает Аллен, явно застигнутый врасплох. — Я был хирургом.

Ловкие руки. Снарт усмехается.

— Приятно познакомиться, Док. Думаю, мы сумеем подружиться.

— Потому что я хирург?

— Потому что ты можешь научить меня, — отвечает Лен. — Я всегда должен знать, как заботиться о людях.

— Ты хочешь быть доктором? — удивленно спрашивает Аллен.

— Нет, — вежливо говорит Лен. — Я хочу знать, как подлатать свою команду, если их подстрелят во время ограбления.

— Ох.

Аллен выглядит чертовски сконфуженным, но у Лена есть время. У Аллена есть время. Здесь, кроме времени, у них почти ничего нет. Лен отбывает два года за кражу, и у него еще много времени, а Аллен…

Выглядит так, будто потерял всякую надежду.

_Пожизненное._

Он научился различать довольно быстро.

— Ну же, — уговаривает Лен. — Если согласишься, то я позабочусь, чтобы никто из Семьи тебя не трогал.

— _Семьи?_ — спрашивает Генри с таким ужасом, словно ему и в голову не приходило, что в тюрьме может оказаться мафия.

Лен усмехается и кладет руку ему на плечо. Вообще-то, он терпеть не может физический контакт — он не привык к нему, но что-то в Аллене вызывает желание взъерошить тому волосы. 

— Полагаю, это не они тебя подставили. Но ты знаешь кто?

— Подставил меня? — эхом отозвался Аллен.

— Я не знаю, что ты сделал, но если ты не скажешь мне сейчас, то я буду уверен, что ничего.

— Я ничего не делал, — тихо отвечает Аллен с пустым взглядом. — Я не… Нора, моя жена, кто-то ее убил. Я сказал сыну бежать, и он исчез, но, когда я зашел в комнату, кто-то ударил ее ножом, я не знаю кто, он тоже исчез. Она корчилась от боли… Мне пришлось удерживать нож, чтобы убедиться, что больше ничего не повреждено…

— И вот как тебя нашли копы, — с пониманием договорил Лен. — Все было против тебя.

Генри провёл рукой по лицу.

— На самом деле, это был лучший друг моей семьи. Он живет через улицу, даже на машине не нужно ехать. Это он нашел нас, — Аллен слегка поморщился. — Он давал показания в суде.

_«Не в мою пользу»_ , — остается невысказанным, но очевидным.

— Научи меня медицинским штучкам, и я буду держать Семью подальше от твоей задницы, — повторяет Лен. У него достаточно репутации, чтобы сдерживать их, и после того, как он выберется отсюда, она только возрастет. В любом случае, два года в тюрьме должны дать Аллену достаточно времени, чтобы научиться защищать себя. — Ну же, Док, Вы не получите лучшего предложения с более низкой ценой.

— Не сомневаюсь, — в шутливом тоне ответил Аллен. — Ладно. Что ты хочешь знать?

— Прямо тут? — усмехнулся Лен. — Скажи свой номер, чтобы я смог договориться с охранниками. Мы будем сокамерниками, ты и я.

Генри кивнул с облегчением.

Два года спустя Лену всё еще хочется взъерошить Аллену волосы — этот человек не принимает посетителей, кроме своего сына, которого воспитывает тот полицейский кусок дерьма, сдавший своего лучшего друга. Лен теперь знает, как накладывать швы — вполне себе профессионально. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы и он, и Аллен имели работу в тюремном лазарете вместо того, чтобы заниматься другими тюремными работами, как все остальные.

Для этого Лену пришлось прибегнуть к некоторым хитрым махинациям, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы держать Аллена в безопасности. Ни один заключённый не станет трогать человека, которому позже придется их латать: в лазарете полно острых и ядовитых вещей, и только потому, что Аллен такой чертовски хороший паинька, охранники в конце концов согласились и дали ему эту работу. А еще потому, что тюремные врачи выяснили, что среди заключённых есть более квалифицированный хирург, чем они, и бились в пользу его найма, поскольку попал он сюда _не из-за медицинской халатности._

После долгого пребывания в тюрьме Аллен понял, какую большую услугу оказал ему Лен, подойдя к нему в первый день. Прежде чем Лена выпустят на свободу, Генри кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Удачи, пацан, — говорит он, не в силах удержаться от прозвища, потому что, очевидно — разница в возрасте между Леном и ребенком всего в десять лет. Лен позволяет это только потому, что Аллен чертовски в этом нуждается, и потому что его, Лена, отец никогда так не называл. И возможно, _только возможно_ , потому что Лен тоже в этом нуждается. — Будь осторожнее там, ладно? Я не хочу однажды включить новости и увидеть, как тебя пристрелят.

— Всё, что ты увидишь — так это растерянных копов, — с гордостью отвечает Лен. — Как только мне сойдёт с рук взятка.

Генри улыбнулся.

— Ты обведешь их вокруг пальца, — нежно соглашается он. — Иди, разбогатей и не возвращайся сюда как можно дольше.

И Лен уходит.

Он, конечно же, возвращается к своей профессии; он был вором с тех пор, как стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы обчищать карманы, а работал профессионально с тех пор, как ушел из дома в шестнадцать, чтобы избежать случайной смерти от одного из гневных приступов отца. И он стал еще лучше; в тюрьме он время даром не терял, изучая намного больше, чем одну лишь хирургию. Даже если не обращать внимания на советы и рекомендации его бывшего босса, он много читал — читал так много, как только мог: юриспруденцию, архитектуру и инженерию.

Его первое ограбление после того, как он вышел из тюрьмы, проходит достаточно гладко, и он получает несколько одобрительных кивков. Его секундант лишь восхищённо поднимает брови.

Где-то между вторым и третьим ограблением он снова находит Мика — после того, как Лен был пойман на этом ужасном деле, которое пошло не по плану; Лен приказал ему сваливать оттуда, не желая, чтобы тот застрял там вместе с ним и, вероятно, получить более долгий срок. И вот он здесь, всё еще на свободе и снова рядом с Леном.

Приятно работать с кем-то, кому можно доверять.

Это напомнило ему, что он должен навестить Аллена и выбрать день, когда там не будет его ребенка, чтобы дать Генри больше времени провести вне камеры. Аллен всегда был рад его видеть.

Третье ограбление срывает всем голову: куча драгоценных камней, денег больше, чем Лен когда-либо видел в жизни. Но на этом он не останавливается.

После седьмого крупного ограбления, которое он проворачивает, репутация показывает его как опытного, талантливого вора, и даже копы начинают о нем говорить. Не зная имени, конечно же: они ничего не могут доказать, и Лен насмешливо напоминаем им о «Законе о клевете», который касается полицейских также, как и гражданских.

Он всё еще навещает Аллена.

Его белая полоса, конечно, не длится вечно, и он попадается снова — еще один короткий срок, потому что Лен знает достаточно, чтобы выбить себе как можно меньше времени прибывания в тюрьме; они не поймали его на чём-то серьёзном, и на этот раз с ним Мик.

У Аллена хороший сокамерник: безобидный парень, который грабанул несколько банкоматов, как это делал Лен, когда только начинал. Лен выбивает камеру с Миком недалеко от камеры Аллена. Он знакомит их, и они сразу находят общий язык, потому что Аллен никогда не разговаривает с кем-либо свысока, каким бы тупым не притворялся или на самом деле не являлся собеседник, а Мик всегда уважал таких людей.

На первом же бунте, которые происходят раза два за лето, Мик выбивает дерьмо из всех парней, которые посмели пошутить в сторону Генри, и репутация Аллена становится еще более безопасной.

Следующая тюрьма, куда они с Миком попадают, уже не Айрон Хайтс. Они сбегают в итоге.

После этого он продолжает поддерживать связь с Алленом посредством писем, а иногда и редких телефонных звонков. Он официально объявлен в розыск в нескольких городах.

Лен и Мик берут Лизу на лето в поездку в Европу по предложению Аллена. Это одновременно и образовательная поездка, и обогатительная во всех соответствующих смыслах. Аллен рекомендовал ему замечательные музеи.

Когда они возвращаются, Лен звонит ему, чтобы поблагодарить.

— Когда я советовал тебе музеи, я не имел в виду обокрасть каждый из них, — говорит Аллен подозрительно веселым голосом. Со временем он стал лучше к этому относиться — не пытался навязывать такие вещи, как закон и порядок, людям, которые не хотят иметь с ними ничего общего.

— Я ничего не украл, кроме нескольких действительно хороших фотографий, — лжет Лен с таким же ликованием. Полицейские прослушивают все тюремные линии, поэтому Лен ни в чем не признается, но все — Генри, Лен, охранники, ФБР — все знают, что он виновен как сам грех. — Как бы то ни было, у меня для тебя кое-что есть. Я пришлю тебе пакет с предметами по уходу, а также журнал, который, я знаю, ты любишь. Но пришли мне его обратно, я знаю, как с ними обращаются в тюрьме.

— Верну, — пообещал Аллен.

И конечно же, он отсылает назад художественный журнал с несколькими обведёнными картинками, которые ему понравились. И Лен тщательно следит за тем, чтобы не украсть именно эти работы, а другие фотографирует, чтобы потом отправить Аллену, и забирает их.

И это сводит копов с ума.

— Они хотят, чтобы я дал показания против тебя, — Аллен дает ему сигнал по другую сторону стекла, когда Лен приходит его навестить; все ордера на его поимку закрыты, а его самого ищут в другом месте. Он выглядит расстроенным. Лен рад, что научил его языку жестов, когда они вместе отсиживали его первый срок; Мик знал его еще до того, как Лен попал в тюрьму, и изучение этого языка было самым полезным вложением за всю его жизнь. — Я имею в виду, в следующий раз, когда ты мне что-нибудь расскажешь.

Аллен не хочет вот так предавать Лена, как мило. Вот почему он нуждается в защите.

— А следовало бы, — отвечает Лен жестами, одновременно болтая о погоде. — Я никогда не рассказываю тебе ничего по-настоящему важного, а если и рассказываю, то заранее. Это для твоего же блага, Аллен.

— Я думал, ты ненавидишь стукачей.

— Ты работаешь в лазарете, и охранники тебя любят, — закатывает глаза Лен. — Только не вздумай доносить на кого-нибудь здесь. Да ладно тебе, Аллен, ты собираешься улизнуть в последнюю минуту?

Генри громко смеется, его смех удивленный и довольный.

— Ты сделал это нарочно, — говорит он обвиняюще и восхищённо. — Ты же знал!

— Я всегда знаю, что такое холодная погода, это мой конёк, — отвечает Лен, обманчиво улыбаясь в подтверждение своих слов. — Всякий раз, когда я могу включить это в свои планы, я делаю это.

— Тебе не нужно защищать меня от… _холодной погоды_ , — говорит Аллен. Он умилительно плох в языке жестов. У Лена появляется желание усыновить его. Или чтобы Аллен усыновил _его_. Он довольно прост. — Я застрял в тюрьме, помнишь?

Лен забавно качает головой.

Прошло ровно семь лет с того дня, как они впервые встретились в Айрон Хайтс, и когда Лен с Миком попадают туда снова, Аллен выглядит несчастным.

— Кто посмел тебя достать? — спрашивает Мик, прежде чем успевает подойти.

— Никто, никто, — отмахивается Аллен.

— Не надо нам вот этого дерьма, — отвечает Лен. — Кто?

— Нет, правда, никто. Просто… у моего сына выпускной. Я пропущу его.

— Подай заявку на дневной пропуск, — предлагает Лен, хмурясь.

— Я так и сделал, — отвечает Аллен с грустью в глазах. — Они отказали.

— Тебе? — удивленно спрашивает Мик. — Ты же настолько хороший, насколько это вообще возможно.

Аллен пожимает плечами.

— Они не думают, что я могу сбежать, но были приняты некоторые новые законы, которые запрещают заключённым с пожизненным выходить из тюрьмы, кроме как в особых обстоятельствах. Кроме того, Джо появился на слушании и сказал, что не думает, что это будет хорошо для эмоционального состояния Барри, — если я приду, то напомню ему о том, что случилось с его матерью или о его желании доказать мою невиновность — так что суд отклонил мое ходатайство.

Что ж.

_Нельзя_ допустить, чтобы это оставалось в силе.

***

— Я не собираюсь выходить на сцену, — упрямо говорит Барри, скрестив руки на груди. — Чёрт возьми, Джо, я даже не знаю, в порядке ли папа!

Джо тоже скрещивает руки на груди.

— Барри, — говорит он слегка покровительственным тоном, который появляется в его голосе каждый раз, когда они говорят об отце Барри. Он знает, что у Джо добрые намерения, но он _ненавидит_ этот тон. — Ты же знаешь, что твой отец хотел бы, чтобы ты закончил школу, несмотря ни на что? В Айрон Хайтс много раз случались бунты, и с твоим отцом было всё в порядке. Мы даже не знаем, насколько там всё серьёзно.

— Но мы не смогли узнать _вообще_ ничего…

— Они просто закрыли доступ к информации в интересах общества, — твёрдо сказал Джо. — Да ладно тебе, Барр. Ты же знаешь, если бы было что-нибудь серьезное, мне бы сообщили.

Барри знает, но он не уверен, что Джо рассказал бы _ему_ об этом.

— Кроме того, твой отец хочет увидеть фотографию тебя, поднимающегося на сцену, — добавляет Джо, предчувствуя поражение. — Каково тебе будет, если выяснится, что вся эта история с Айрон Хайтс — пустяк, и тогда нам придется объяснять, почему у нас нет твоих фотографий в выпускном балахоне и с дипломом в руках?

— Но…

— Иди заканчивай школу, — мягко, но безотказно говорит Джо. — Я позвоню в Айрон Хайтс, как только все закончится, хорошо? Но сейчас нам нужно идти, иначе я пропущу выступление Айрис — ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы его пропустили?

— Нет, конечно нет, — машинально отвечает Барри. Он помнит, как обрадовался Джо, когда выяснилось, что Айрис будет произносить приветственную речь на выпускном вечере.

— Тогда иди и становись в очередь, — приказным тоном сказал Джо. — После выпускного пойдем есть стейки, чтобы отпраздновать, хорошо? Будет весело!

Плечи Барри слегка опустились, но, вздохнув, он встал в очередь. Он хотел бы знать больше о том, что происходит в тюрьме — парень из теленовостей сказал, что был побег, взяты заложники, но с тех пор полиция сомкнула свой железный кулак вокруг всей этой истории, сообщая только о том, что произошел «инцидент», и что они оккупировали объект, чтобы справиться с бунтом. Никаких новостей, никакой возможности проверить, все ли в порядке с папой…

В общем, он был не совсем в праздничном настроении.

И он определенно не пойдет есть стейки после выпускного, если не получит никакой информации!

Барри снова вздыхает; он знает, что если бы запротестовал, то Джо просто бы обвинил его в том, что Барри испортил Айрис важный день, как и самому себе. С таким же успехом можно сдаться и сейчас. Ни он, ни Айрис никогда не добивались своего, когда Джо был на что-то настроен… Черт, Барри вспомнил эпичную ссору вокруг первоначальных планов Айрис поступить в полицейскую академию вместо колледжа неподалеку; Джо не разговаривал с ней больше месяца. Барри все это время был на грани нервного срыва, и все это из-за теоретических планов!

— Эй, ты, — раздался чей-то голос позади. — Эй, пацан!

Барри моргнул и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на источник звука. В дверном проеме стоял парень, вероятно, лет двадцати-тридцати, одетый в красивый синий свитер и широкие брюки; он, вероятно, здесь, чтобы поддержать брата-выпускника или что-то в этом роде. У него коротко подстриженные черные волосы и очень выразительные глаза — вообще-то, он довольно горячий, и в восемнадцать лет Барри _наконец-то_ готов целиться чуть выше, чем мальчики и девочки из его выпускного класса, только вот предпринимать он в данный момент ничего не станет. Не сейчас, когда его отец может быть в беде.

— Могу я Вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Ты Барри Аллен? — спрашивает парень, прищурившись, словно пытаясь узнать.

— Да, это я, — озадаченно отвечает Барри. — А что, у меня какие-то проблемы?

— Никаких проблем. Ты можешь пройти со мной?

— Вы ведь не из полицейского участка? — спрашивает Барри, внезапно встревожившись. — С моим отцом все в порядке, да?

— Не из полиции, честное слово, — ответил парень, почему-то забавляясь. — Просто были дела здесь. Так ты идешь?

Барри кивает и следует за парнем. Боже, он не хочет заканчивать школу. Он хочет знать, что его отец _жив_ , черт возьми. Он не может просто выпуститься из школы, зная, что завтра может выяснить, что его отец погиб в результате несчастного случая в тюрьме.

— Я не могу этого сделать, — говорит он вслух и останавливается.

Парень оборачивается и смотрит прямо на него.

— Что, выпуститься? Почему нет?

— Мой отец… Это долгая история, но я беспокоюсь за него. Я не могу просто праздновать, когда он может быть в опасности!

Парень почему-то одобрительно кивнул.

— Идея-то хорошая, а вот ее исполнение — не очень. Слушай, пойдем, отвлечешься, а потом уже можешь решать, будешь ты выпускником или нет, окей?

— Конечно, — ответил Барри, но вдруг нахмурился. — Подожди, а куда мы идем? Административные кабинеты расположены не там.

— Ради всего святого, — выругался парень, закатывая глаза. — _Мик!_

Одна из заброшенных дверей класса в конце коридора открылась, и оттуда выглянул большой парень.

— Ну что?

— Покажи нашу посылку. Парень упирается.

— Черт возьми, я сваливаю, — говорит Барри, глядя на дверь позади себя. — Куда, черт побери, ты меня привёл? Какую посылку?

— Барри?

Барри замирает. Звучит как…

— _Папа?_ — он вздрагивает, когда другой мужчина выходит из-за спины большого парня (Мик?), только вот этого он знает. — _Папа!_

Он бросается вперед и обнимает своего отца, который подхватывает его и обнимает в ответ.

— Я в порядке, в порядке, — успокаивающе шепчет Генри, раскачивая Барри вперед-назад, как он обычно делал, когда Барри был маленьким. — Все в порядке. Я так горжусь тобой. Я так _горжусь тобой_ , Барри — посмотри на себя, выпускник средней школы и один из самых умных в своем классе. О, Барри…

— Но как ты здесь оказался? — спрашивает Барри, отказываясь отстраняться, чтобы вытереть слезы, скатывающиеся по его лицу. — Джо сказал, что суд отклонил твоё ходатайство об освобождении…

— Ничего удивительного, — протягивает парень, который привёл его сюда. — Учитывая, что ваш Джо Уэст высказался _против_ освобождения Дока.

— Подожди, что? — спрашивает Барри, нахмурившись. — Это неправда, он был _«за»_ это; суд просто отклонил. То есть, он не говорил этого прямо, он ничего не говорил, кроме того, что ходатайство было отклонено, но он ведь должен был быть _«за»_ , верно? — он смотрит на своего отца. — Так ведь?

— Я не думаю, что нам нужно думать об этом сейчас, — отвечает Генри.

— Он выступил _против_ твоего приезда? — спрашивает Барри в смятении. Его отец был достаточно прямолинейным человеком, но он терпеть не мог говорить плохо о Джо, потому что тот заботится о Барри, и Барри знал это. Но он не стал бы лгать своему сыну, так что, если он ничего не отрицал, значит, этот парень _прав_. — Какого черта?

— Я уверен, он думал, что так будет лучше для тебя, — уверенно сказал Генри.

— Для меня лучше, когда _ты_ рядом, папа, — преданно отвечает Барри. — Я знаю, что ты невиновен, сколько бы раз Джо ни говорил обратное, и я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, как я иду по сцене — я не знаю, почему он решил, что будет лучше, если ты не придешь!

— Ну, это не имеет значения, — протягивает большой парень. — Он ведь сейчас здесь, не так ли?

— Да, — Барри отвечает с нотками благодарности в голосе. — Подождите, но если суд отклонил это ходатайство, то как ты оказался здесь? Они передумали?

Его отец явно смутился.

— На самом деле все немного сложнее, — говорит он немного сухим голосом. — Барри, рядом с тобой — Лен, а этот большой парень — Мик.

Мик помахал ему рукой.

— Это, э-э, люди, с которыми я познакомился в Айрон Хайтс, — продолжает Генри, и его голос становится еще более сухим и ироничным. — Им нравится сбегать из тюрьмы.

— И у нас это неплохо получается, — вставил парень, которого отец называл Леном. — А вот твой отец не занимается подобными вещами, поэтому мы просто взяли его в заложники. По крайней мере, пока он не увидит, как ты получаешь диплом — потом мы отпустим его.

— Мы очень устрашающие, — весело говорит Мик, небрежно прислонившись к стене.

Барри изумленно смотрит на них обоих.

— Вы… вы вытащили моего отца из тюрьмы, чтобы он увидел, как я заканчиваю школу?

— Ничего особенного, — пожимает плечами Лен. — Мы все равно собирались выбираться оттуда.

Барри поворачивается к отцу.

— Ты пришел посмотреть, как я выпускаюсь, — говорит он, и тепло наполняет его с головы до ног. — Ты сбежал из тюрьмы, чтобы посмотреть, как я закончу школу?

— У меня не было особого выбора, — ответил Генри, но то, как Лен и Мик стоят — совершенно обычные люди, без оружия и прочих преступных штучек — говорит Барри все, что ему нужно знать. Если бы его отец действительно не хотел сбегать — его бы здесь не было, а они бы его не заставили; они бы сразу же уехали из Централ-Сити.

Его отец _нарушил закон_ , приехав навестить Барри.

Барри снова крепко обнимает своего отца.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, как я горжусь тобой, — шепчет Генри в щеку Барри. — Я так горжусь тобой. _Так горжусь._ В тебе есть все, о чем я когда-либо мечтал для своего сына, и даже больше. Я буду смотреть, как ты выходишь на сцену, как ты поступишь в колледж и становишься тем, кем ты хочешь. У тебя нет никаких ограничений, боец. Ты можешь сделать все что угодно.

— Я вытащу тебя из тюрьмы, — обещает Барри. — Я собираюсь доказать, что ты этого не делал.

— Барри…

— _Да_ , — упрямо отвечает он. — Ты сказал «все что угодно», помнишь? Я хочу это сделать, папа. И я сделаю это.

Генри прижимает его крепче к себе.

— Время на исходе, — говорит Лен, демонстративно взглянув на часы. — У Барри есть 42 секунды, чтобы вернуться на место, прежде чем кто-нибудь заметит его отсутствие.

— Я буду в дальнем конце зала, — обещает отец Барри. — Я буду наблюдать. Приходи ко мне через несколько дней, расскажешь все, хорошо?

— Обещаю, — говорит Барри, чувствуя себя на седьмом небе от счастья. Он в последний раз обнимает отца и выходит вслед за Леном.

— Спасибо, что помогли ему, — говорит он Снарту, когда они идут обратно в зал. — Спасибо, что привели его сюда.

— Не за что. Док Аллен — хороший парень, — он на мгновение колеблется. — Док Аллен достаточно хороший парень, чтобы не рассказывать тебе всех подробностей, но поскольку я не очень хороший парень, я сделаю это за него: тот полицейский, с которым ты живешь. Джо Уэст?

— Да?

— Он высказался против того, чтобы твой отец пришел на твой выпускной. Он высказывался _против_ того, чтобы твой отец получал дневные пропуски и раньше. Судебные слушания опечатаны, так что ты не сможешь их увидеть, если только не ворвёшься в кабинет судебного репортера… — Барри мысленно сделал себе пометку попробовать как-нибудь. — Но я думаю, что причина, по которой твой отец не навещал тебя так часто, как ему хотелось бы, заключается именно в этом.

— Я поговорю с Джо об этом…

— Не надо, — строго отвечает Лен. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он спросил, откуда у тебя эта информация?

Барри кивает.

— И еще, пацан.

— Что?

— Тюремные охранники позвонили и предупредили всех соответствующих лиц о том, что произошло сегодня утром, — говорит Лен, наблюдая за Барри. — Ни у Мика, ни у меня никого нет, поэтому они сделали только один телефонный звонок, по местной линии, — он продиктовал номер, и Барри похолодел.

— Это номер Джо, — прошептал он.

— Если ты его на этом поймаешь, он просто скажет, что не хотел тебя расстраивать прямо перед выпуском, — сочувственно говорит Лен. — Мой отец тоже был куском дерьма, и я знаю много таких типов.

— Джо не кусок-

— Нет, но он считает тебя своим сыном, — отвечает Снарт холодным и твердым голосом. — _Своим_ сыном, а не сыном Генри Аллена. Он не хочет делить тебя с парнем, которого он считает убийцей. Он возмущается каждой минутой, которую вы проводите вместе, и пытается сократить ее, все время утверждая, что это для твоего же блага. Но это не так.

— Джо не такой, — упрямится Барри, но, возможно, без всей той страстной убежденности, которая пылала в нем еще несколько минут назад. Кроме того, он знает, что Джо не верит ему насчет отца. Он всегда это знал. — Он… он, наверное, просто не хотел, чтобы я волновался, потому что я ничего не могу поделать. Это гораздо больше похоже на него. Я не согласен с тем, что он сделал, но он всегда старался сделать все возможное для нас с Айрис.

— Думай, как хочешь, — Лен пожал плечами.

— Парень, которого он считает убийцей, — эхом повторяет Барри, решив сменить тему и сосредоточиться на той части речи Лена, которая ему особенно запомнилась. — А ты так не считаешь?

— Никогда не считал, — говорит Лен. — Док Аллен — самый близкий к невиновным парням человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Он бы не сделал того, за что сидит. И, эй, пацан.

— М?

— Дай мне свой номер.

— Зачем он тебе?

— После того, как мы высадим твоего отца обратно в Айрон Хайтс — по его же просьбе, потому что он просто сумасшедший — и дадим ему немного остыть, я хотел бы провести небольшое расследование, чтобы понять, кто или что заставило твоего отца взять вину на себя. И судя по тому, что я услышал, тебя это тоже интересует.

— Еще бы, — ответил Барри, расправляя плечи, и продиктовал свой номер Лену.

— Я хочу предупредить тебя, — добавил он, — эта история немного странная.

— Убийство никогда не бывает странным, — твердо утверждает Лен. — Если не вдаваться в подробности, то все они одинаковы. Единственное, чего нам не хватает — это деталей, и все, что вам нужно найти — это больше информации. Оно «странное» только потому, что у нас ее недостаточно.

Барри кивает, почти дрожа от волнения.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он. — _Спасибо._

Лен усмехается, и его глаза слегка вспыхивают от удовольствия и озорства.

— Рад помочь, — говорит он и резко делает шаг вперед. — Кроме того, может быть, у меня есть скрытый мотив, чтобы получить твой номер. Ты очень симпатичный, ты знаешь это?

Затем он уходит, а Барри продолжает стоять на месте, задумавшись.

Он возвращается на свое место как раз к выступлению Айрис, и его вызывают третьим на сцену. Он идет, всматриваясь в толпу.

Он видит, как Джо гордо улыбается в третьем ряду, но взгляд его устремляется дальше, в конец зала. А вот и его отец, который стоит у двери в зрительный зал, улыбаясь и отчаянно размахивая руками.

Барри машет тоже.

Они оба машут друг другу.

Вот так и должно быть — они оба, _оба_ его родителя тут, нет только мамы. Барри не хочет ссориться с Джо из-за этого — он _не может_ предъявить ничего Джо, не раскрыв, откуда у него информация, — но Джо ошибается. Барри не собирается отказываться от борьбы, чтобы доказать невиновность своего отца.

Барри принимает свой диплом, уходит со сцены и от всего сердца радуется за Айрис.

Позже они съедят по стейку и отпразднуют выпуск из школы.

Еще позже он позвонит Лену и узнает, насколько серьезно настроен тот был на счёт него.


End file.
